Preserver
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Preservers are members of a Preserver or Operator Special Forces Fireteam. *Main Function : **Basic Member of Preserver or Special Force Fireteam ***Available Fireteam Leaders : Brother Jeremiah, Lead Heavy Operator, Lead Operator, Lead Preserver & Sheila *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Large Machine Gun **Single Target : ***Both Ground an Air **Move and Shoot ability **Fires in Short Bursts **Medium Damage *Defense : **Armored Infantry ***Reduces incoming Damage by a Flat 100 per Shot Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Preserver became available to be placed in any Lv 9+ Bunkers in the Game Update of Oct 01, 2015. *The Preserver became available for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Sep 14, 2015. *The Preserver received a increase in vXP gained from causing damage in the Game Update of Jun 16, 2015. *The Preserver's received a increase in Maximum Unlocks during Rapture ( Jun 18, 2015 ) *The Preserver was introduced via the Event Shop during the Special Event : Revelation ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Preserver is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***100% of Damage Dealt ***50% of Damage Received *The Preserver receives a Flat Damage Reduction of 100 per incoming round. **If a single rounds Damage is 100 or less the Lead Preserver sustains no Damage. *The Preserver may be place in any type of Level 9+ Bunker. *The Preserver is able to shoot on move ONLY when facing on target. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *The Preserver at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 4,167 Damage it sustains. *The Preserver had no HOLD PERIOD in the Event Shop. *The Preserver was introduced by the Sentinels Rogue Faction. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 135'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit to be introduced with a Flat Damage Reduction Defense'' - ***'( 3 Tie ) Lead Preserver, Preserver & Brother Jeremiah' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/14/15 ) - REVELATION - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/09/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide ( Official ) - Preview of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 06/17/15 ) - Veteran Experience Changes ( Official ) - vXP changes for Warhorse & Preserver. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/31/15 ) - Gear Store Update - September ( Official ) - Gear Store Introduction Gallery - Animated Preserver in action.gif|Preserver in action Gallery Preserver-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Preserver-2Pack-Rapture.png|Available in a 2 Pack Rapture Preserver-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Preserver-EventShop-UnlockPic.png|Event Shop Unlocked Preserver-Lv01-Stats-(Bk-Lv10).png|Rank 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Preserver-LargePic.png|Large Pic Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Preserver Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z